<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Redeeming Christmas by ObsidianQuill (ObsidianRomance)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245300">Redeeming Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianQuill'>ObsidianQuill (ObsidianRomance)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rhythm [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Mickey, Post Mpreg, Schmoop, Top Ian Gallagher, baby schmoop, cute kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:28:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianQuill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmases have been a mixed bag for Ian and Mickey, but now that they have Mikayla, they are trying to settle on making sure their Christmases are always ones that come with good memories.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rhythm [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/513529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Gallavich Holiday 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Merry Mornings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't worry, I am still posting Cadence. But I figured that this story needed to be posted now. It's been a while since we've seen baby Mikayla. Enjoy the cute baby schmoop and soft moments between Ian and Mickey.</p><p>WARNING: The first part of this story is essentially porn...so, you can skim that if you don't want it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mickey rolls over, not making it too far before he collides with the solid warmth of Ian’s body. Contently sighing to himself, he repositions his body so that it curves and lines up better with his boyfriend’s. He’s able to peer over Ian’s shoulder and read the clock. It’s 7AM on Christma Eve and their daughter is still asleep.</p><p>It’s a goddamn Christmas miracle. </p><p>She’s been a teething nightmare; between her fussiness and teething fevers, she hasn’t been her usual cherubic self. Which means waking them up at the ass crack of dawn and mysteriously veering from the very convenient sleep schedule they’d gotten her on. He and Ian have somehow done one hell of a job sleep-training their kid. Go figure. It turns out they are pretty good at a lot of things and raising Mikayla is quickly climbing that list.</p><p>At the moment, however, the baby monitor is blissfully silent. So silent in fact that Mickey can’t help himself from checking to make sure the power light is actually aglow. </p><p>His shuffling around was minimal but it seems enough to pull Ian out of his slumber.</p><p>“Mick?” Ian says groggily, trying to roll over. His actions are thwarted by Mickey’s hands on his shoulders, keeping him from rising fully.</p><p>“Go back to sleep.” He nestles more fully under the blankets and tucks his chin over Ian’s shoulder. Ian’s naked back is warm and inviting and Mickey presses himself as close as he can.</p><p>“She awake?” Ian mumbles.</p><p>Mickey shakes his head. “Nah. I was just checking.” The words have the desired effect and Ian relaxes back to the mattress, letting all the tension drain from his body. </p><p>They lay like that for a little while, their breathing synching up and letting the quiet moment drag on comfortably. Mickey has an arm wrapped around Ian and the younger man takes Mickey’s hand and brings it up so he can kiss his knuckles. The room is warm despite the white light filtering in the window somehow being an acknowledgement of the chill being kept at bay by the house’s walls. “It’s Christmas Eve,” Ian draws out.</p><p>“It is,” Mickey says in mellow agreement.</p><p>Ian's movement in flipping Mickey so he is flat on his back and Ian can hover above him, bracketing Mickey’s head with his forearms, is so sudden that Mickey almost has whiplash. “And our baby is asleep.”</p><p>Mickey picks up on the tone in Ian’s voice real quick. He raises an eyebrow and gives Ian a smug look. “Oh yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Ian practically purrs. He dips his head so he can kiss along the underside of Mickey’s jaw, dragging the gestures down the column of his neck. He speaks as he goes, voice thick from disuse but heavy with something needy. “Would be a shame not to make use of this time.”</p><p>The grin that spreads across Mickey’s face has the effect of crinkling the corners of his eyes. His whole body thrums with pleasure when he feels Ian’s kisses move lower and travel along his collarbone. “What do you have in mind?”</p><p>“You want the long or the short story?” Ian speaks into Mickey’s chest, pausing to place a kiss on his boyfriends left nipple and then nips at it playfully.</p><p>“Aye!” Mickey yelps, more out of surprise than anything else. But the velvety tone in Ian’s words and his drawn out kisses have gone straight to his dick, a fact that he’s sure Ian is very clearly aware of, given their positioning. “Since I’m banking on this kid staying asleep, I’m gonna have to say short story.” Mickey turns his head and catches the side of Ian’s temple with his lips. “But I really <em> really </em> want the long story.”</p><p>“I wanna fuck you.” Ian says without any fanfare, but he stares Mickey square in the eye as he lets the desire be known. The accuracy of those words hit Mickey in the heart, make it trip over itself and forget how to work for a moment. He wonders when he’ll get sick of this. Because he hasn’t seen any signs that that will be the case. Ian still wanting him like this sends thrills through him. It’s different now that they aren’t dancing around the true unbridled feelings that have always been simmering under their skin. But it’s still thrilling to be able to say those words - to hear them, and to act on them.</p><p>“Fuck yes,” Mickey says on a heady exhale. He settles more properly on his back and reaches up to hold Ian’s face in his hands. They are able to stare at each other from several inches away. Ian’s wearing a day’s worth of stubble that Mickey really doesn’t mind but his eyes are clear from sleep and piercing in a way they have no right to be this early in the morning. “Kinda surprised you didn’t make a crack about ‘opening an early Christmas present’ or something,” Mickey teases, thumb stroking along the curve of Ian’s jaw.</p><p>“You give me too much credit. I was going to get there,” Ian taunts while sliding a hand down Mickey’s torso to teasingly explore the area between Mickey’s legs. “Gonna open this up real good.”</p><p>“There’s my guy,” Mickey says on a moan, letting his head tip back as Ian’s fingers brush against sensitive skin.</p><p>“Mmmhmm,” Ian hums, ducking his head closer and catching the pulse point on Mickey’s neck to suck gently. He doesn’t leave a mark but he repeats the gesture and Mickey pinks up.</p><p>Mickey bucks his hips up just enough to brush against Ian and push closer. Another moan crawls out from the back of his throat and he finds himself floating in this moment. “I’m not even gonna bitch about morning breath,” he says before pulling Ian’s face back to center so he can kiss him on the lips.</p><p>“That’s right you’re not,” Ian says into the kiss, smiling into the lazy drawn out sign of affection as it picks up heat. Lips part and tongues slide alongside each other’s.</p><p>It’s getting warm under the blanket with the heat they’re generating so Mickey uses his heels to kick it off of them. The rush of cooler air makes him shiver and press up into Ian’s hold all the more. They keep kissing while Ian is toying with him - there is almost no other word for the slow teasing movements of Ian’s fingers and the pointed attention to areas of sensitivity that he’s discovered years ago. Mickey coasts his hands down the dip of Ian’s back and over the curve of his ass, getting a hold there so he can yank him closer.</p><p>“Oof,” Ian huffs out, his dick rubbing against Mickey’s.</p><p>“Tick-tock,” Mickey says, feeling remiss not to remind Ian that they don’t have all morning to do this, despite how much he wishes they did. His fingers travel between their bodies so he can wrap around Ian’s dick. His boyfriend is hard in his palm and Mickey’s thumb swipes away moisture when he runs it over the tip. He coaxes a throaty moan out of Ian when he twists his wrist and pumps his fist in calculated movements.</p><p>It works in spurring Ian on because he’s reaching over towards the nightstand and blindly fumbling for lube. Triumphant, he’s able to coat his fingers and return to teasing Mickey, only this time he slips a finger fully inside.</p><p>“Ahh!” Mickey turns his head into the pillow, pressing as much of his face there so that it swallows the sound. But then Ian’s pulling him out of it, kissing him and persuading him back to center where their noses can get in the way while they try to kiss. It gets sloppy when Ian slides two, then three, fingers inside and Mickey’s wrapping his legs around him, strong thighs keeping him there so he’s left with nothing to do other than hit Mickey’s prostate and make Ian swallow down his moans when they kiss. </p><p>They haven’t had a lot of time to do this. Not sex persay, but this slow drawn out thing that they are doing. It’s been a while and Mickey’s loath to see it end but he also desperately wants the next part. He’s losing his head slightly because he’s four seconds from spreading his legs and threatening Ian to fuck him right this instant. Instead, he stills his movement and makes sure Ian’s paying attention. “Condom,” he breathes out.</p><p>Condoms suck but condoms mean no more babies and easier cleanup.</p><p>“Yeah,” Ian says, shutting Mickey up with one last kiss before he’s pulling away, grabbing a condom and sliding it down his length. His chest is flush with their activities, rising and falling more rapidly than normal.</p><p>“Gonna fuck me or just look?” Mickey quips, sucking the corner of his lip in and dragging his teeth over it. Ian’s nice to look at, he’ll admit, but he’d rather look at him while taking his dick to the hilt.</p><p>“Both,” Ian practically growls. He catches Mickey under the knees so he can drag him down the length of the bed, hooking Mickey’s knees over his shoulders so that his ass rises off the mattress to perfectly nestle into Ian’s groin. It only takes a little maneuvering to slick up his dick and sink into Mickey’s prepped hole.</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Mickey huffs as his lungs push out a breath. He lets his eyes flutter closed and succumbs to the feelings of stretching to accommodate Ian. It’s slow for a moment but he doesn’t waste time in picking up the speed. “Oh fuck,” Mickey gasps, eyes flying open and reaching up to hold onto Ian’s shoulders. Ian’s movements feel so good after the drawn out foreplay and he chokes on a moan when Ian pulls almost completely out only to slam back in. “That my present?” Mickey asks, feeling a little like a fool but logic is short circuiting.</p><p>“Uhh huh,” Ian nods, eyes lidded in pleasure.</p><p>“Give it to me!” Mickey demands. Because, damn right that is his. That dick? Mickey lays claim to that. It’s common knowledge. More importantly, the man attached to it is also his, but that’s not what is bringing him to the edge of coming. “Yeah, come on Ian. Give it to me.” He moans and spreads his legs a fraction wider. </p><p>“Take it,” Ian growls, leaning down and kissing Mickey’s panting lips.</p><p>Mickey does as he is told and urges Ian on. They fall into a satisfying pattern of give and take, each one of them moaning their own appreciation of the stimulation. Ian’s practically vibrating with the effort but he’s also breathing into Mickey’s ear, dirty things that don’t make sense when strung together but Mickey’s dick doesn’t care about that. It reacts accordingly and he feels himself leaking on his stomach. He swallows a scream when Ian finds a rhythm and hits his prostate to the point of overstimulation. It’s on the right side of being too much and his legs start to shake. “I’m gonna -”</p><p>“I know,” Ian finishes for him. “Me too.” He snakes a hand between their bodies. “You want -” He doesn’t finish the question, just lets it hang there.</p><p>“Ye-yeah,” Mickey whispers, grounding out a groan when Ian’s fingers curl around his dick and start pumping. “Holy shit!”</p><p>Ian tucks his head next to Mickey’s, burrowing it there to pant and gaps into the pillow while his hips piston against the older man, Ian’s dick pumping into him in ungraceful rolling movements before the younger man is hissing Mickey’s name through clenched teeth. “Mick! You...ohh fuck, you -” His words disolve into noises of pleasure as he comes, deeply sheathed in Mickey’s body.</p><p>Mickey’s surprised he’s staved off his orgasm this long, but hearing Ian come is what does it for him in the end. Ian’s hand is still pumping him and he twists his head so he can press his forehead close to Ian’s while he spills between their bodies. It hits him in waves, like it sometimes does, slamming into him several times until each drop of his orgasm is wrung from him.</p><p>They dissolve into a panting heap of tangled limbs, both half hanging off the bed but anchored enough that they won’t topple.</p><p>“Merry fucking Christmas to me,” Mickey says through staggered breath.</p><p>“That,” Ian starts before taking a few breaths to set himself straight. “That’s not your Christmas gift,”</p><p>“Well, fuck, it was yours.” Mickey grumbles. He realizes Ian is blinking at him but he’s not quite sure he can read it. Either way, it isn’t sitting well with him. “Oh, relax. Of course that isn’t your gift. I’ve been around you and your family long enough to know your weird fixation with celebrating holidays.”</p><p>“You like it,” Ian says, nibbling the skin above Mickey’s ear.</p><p>“Didn’t say I didn't,” Mickey scoffs, playfully shoving Ian in a way that neither really confirms nor denies. He realizes they’ve been together long enough that he’s lost all chances of ever fooling Ian.</p><p>Ian rolls off Mickey and they lay beside each other, catching their breath. Ian’s fingers are curved on Mickey’s hip, his thumb stroking over his belly. It’s a thing Mickey thinks Ian has <em> always </em> done, but now it never fails to capture Mickey’s attention. He looks down, catching the mess he made against his stomach and the ways Ian is softly drawing a pattern on clean skin. Mickey’s middle isn’t exactly what it looked like before Mikayla, but he’s comfortable enough with it. He’s working on it. He was jumpy at first when Ian continued to touch him there but they talked through it. And if Ian wants to think that Mickey is fucking fantastic for growing their daughter, then Mickey’s finally settled on letting him think that away.</p><p>“Stop,” Ian says, using his other hands to grab Mickey’s chin and turn his face so they can make eye contact.</p><p>Mickey knows exactly what he’s talking about because Ian somehow always knows when Mickey’s getting in his own head. “Okay,” he whispers because he has no fight in him over this anymore. He needs a reminder sometimes, and that’s what Ian’s doing. Besides, this morning was perfect and he’s keeping it that way.</p><p>“Thanks,” Ian says with a smile.</p><p>Mickey nods and trades words for a kiss.</p><p>It’s only a matter of time before Mikayla wakes up and her sweet babbling comes through the baby monitor. She’s not in distress or crying, but she’s awake.</p><p>“I’ll get her,” Mickey says, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. He looks down his body and raises an eyebrow. “Gonna clean up in the bathroom first. You take care of this?” He waves a hand over the bed and snags a pair of sweatpants from the floor before heading to the bathroom.</p><p>He washes the evidence of their sex off his body, uses the toilet and takes the time to finally brush his teeth and gargle some mouthwash. As he walks towards Mikayla’s room, he tugs the sweatpants on.</p><p>“Mornin’ baby girl,” he greets, reaching down to grab Mikayla. She gives him a toothy grin, blue eyes wide and smiling.  “How you feelin’?” He puts the back of his hand against her forehead and doesn’t think she feels very warm. “Pretty good I guess since you had a nice sleep, huh?”</p><p>Mikayla answers by blinking up and him, reaching a hand towards his face. Mickey lowers his head enough so that he can drop kisses to her hand and curls his lips over his own teeth so he can “nibble” on her fingers.</p><p>“Yeah, you feel good,” Mickey states. Mikayla cuddles close to him, causing a smile to break out on his face. She’s the sweetest thing he has ever seen; leave it to a 13lb little girl  to bring him to his knees.</p><p>He makes quick work of changing her diaper despite her fascination with her toes and eerie ability to shove them in her mouth. She’s definitely happy this morning, more like herself than she’s been recently. Another Christmas miracle.</p><p>When he totes her back to the room, Ian’s stripped the sheets and is putting on a clean set. He also has a bottle sitting on the nightstand.</p><p>Mikayla squeals when she sees Ian, reaching out for him. “She’s all yours,” Mickey says, relinquishing her to him.</p><p>“Come’re princess,” Ian says, throwing Mikayla into the air once before settling her on the bed, propped up by two fluffed pillows. She unbalances herself by swinging her face to look at Mickey with a little too much enthusiasm but when she falls it is onto a soft mattress and comes with nothing more than a confused look. She lands on her belly, proving she’s gotten fairly good at pushing herself up onto her hands and looking around. She flops back to her belly fully before pushing up again, looking a little like a baby seal.</p><p>“You gonna figure out this whole sitting up by yourself thing?” Mickey teases, coasting a gentle palm over the mess of red hair on her head.</p><p>“She’ll get it,” Ian reassures. </p><p>“Course she will." Mikayla was born a few weeks early but she’s practically beaten the time expectation for most of the average milestones. She’s still a pip-squeak but she makes up for it with determination. Mickey watches his daughter figuring out her motor skills while he laces his fingers and stretches his hands above his head. A noise of satisfaction leaves his lips as he lengthens his muscles. “When are we leaving for your family’s house?”</p><p>“I dunno, some time late afternoon.” Ian crawls onto the bed and picks Mikayla up so that she’s back in a sitting position. He props her back slightly, using the pillows as bumpers to keep her there. “Hungry?” He asks her, watching her respond by smacking her lips. Reaching for the bottle, he tips it to her lips. She suckles on it greedily, hands reaching up in a weak hold on the bottle. She’s not at the point where they can effectively hold the bottle on her own, but Ian’s doing most of the work for her. She’s happy to lend a slight assist by placing her hands near her father’s, helping her get the muscle memory she needs to do this on her own later down the line.</p><p>Mickey watches the interaction and he feels the parts in him that are magnetically linked to Mikayla tug him closer. He rags on Ian for feeling like this, but there is no substance behind his teasing. He gets it. He’s so gone on Mikayla and Ian. Hook. Line. Sinker. All that shit. “You’re such a good dad,” he thinks before realizing he’s said it out loud.</p><p>“Would you just come over here,” Ian says, tilting his head up towards Mickey.</p><p>That magnetic pull is acting up again and Mickey finds himself drawn to Ian, knowing exactly what his boyfriend wants. He kisses him forcefully on the mouth, parting his lips and letting Ian’s tongue sweep inside. He swallows the happy hum Ian lets out and backs off just enough so he can cup Ian’s jaw with his hands and keep him close while giving him a close mouthed kiss.</p><p>Mickey gently knocks his forehead against Ian’s before he pulls away to sit on the bed with him, positioning himself on the other side of their daughter. He never had what he would consider to be a great Christmas. He’s had horrible Christmases and bad Christmases when he was a kid. And then he and Ian had neutral Christmases, where they were together and they celebrated it. Mickey had shut himself off to wanting a great Christmas but Ian has started whittling away at him, making the bad parts disappear and replacing them with something much better. They eventually fell into a category of good Christmases but it never felt like this. <em> This</em>, Mickey thinks, is a great Christmas - at least so far.</p><p>They have a small Christmas tree with decorations that they’ve been collecting over the years and lugging with them from each apartment and finally to this house. They put some decorations up and Mickey knows himself well enough to know he’s given even more effort now that Mikayla is around. His daughter is only going to know <em> great </em> Christmases. It’s why they may have splurged just <em> a little </em> on all the gifts for her, the ones laying wrapped and placed under the tree. He knows she’ll get more at the Gallagher's house, but that doesn’t mean he and Ian couldn't dip into their savings to give her even more. They didn’t go crazy, just enough to mark the occasion.</p><p>From her cozy spot between him and Ian, Mikayla is being a noisy eater. For all her dantiness, she isn’t shy about enjoying a meal.</p><p>“You’re putting her in that dress from Jason, aren’t you?” Mickey asks, referring to a velvet dress in the style of Santa Clause that had once belonged to Jayla.</p><p>“Damn straight I am,” Ian says with a beaming smile. “Fiona’s going to lose her mind over how cute she looks in it.”</p><p>“She hates the hat.” Mickey states.</p><p>“She’ll tolerate it enough for one family picture. Then we can burn it for all I care.” Ian looks down at Mikayla, who is giving him appropriately timed side-eye with a furrowed brow. “Mickey mini-me over here,” Ian says with a laugh.</p><p>“Least she can do is look like me after all I did for her,” Mickey snorts. But Ian’s words still send a rush of warmth through him. Mikayla <em> does </em> look a lot like him. She looks like Mandy too but it’s becoming more apparent who she’s starting to take after more. “Still a ginger though.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Ian says, sounding a little lost in thought. He shakes his head to clear it and looks at Mickey. “You really don’t mind staying at my family’s house for Christmas, right?”</p><p>“Honestly? I’m kinda looking forward to it. Don’t get me wrong, I know it will be crazy, but...like in the good way. And I want her to start having good holiday traditions.” Mickey means it. He and Ian have friends here who invited them over for Christmas but he wants to spend it with family. And he wants Mikayla to get to know her family. He wishes his sister was going to be able to make it in for the holiday, but maybe next year.</p><p>“We’ve gotta share my old bed,” Ian say’s with a raised brow.</p><p>“So, it’ll be like old times,” Mickey shrugs.</p><p>Ian cocks his head towards their daughter. “Old times didn’t have Princess here.”</p><p>“Eh, she’s little. She can fit in between us. Right, Kayla?” He reaches out and gently pinches her belly, making her give a milky grin around the bottle’s nipple. Mickey looks up and sees Ian smiling at him. “What?”</p><p>“Nothin’, just...It’s Mikayla’s first Christmas and everything.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Mickey says in understanding. “So, we hit the road during her nap time and she’ll practically sleep through most of the drive. Sound good?”</p><p>“Mmmhmm,” Ian nods, looking down at Mikayla to remind her that she has to stop focusing on Mickey and finish her bottle. He shakes it a little and brings her attention back to the task. She quickly polishes it off and uses her tongue to push the nipple out of her mouth, swatting the empty bottle away. “How about we go open Tato’s present now, hmm?” He asks her, hooking her under the arms and pulling her with him as he stands. He looks over his shoulder at Mickey. “Come on, we can open our presents now, that way we don't have to lug them with us.” He’s out of the room with a smile.</p><p>Mickey almost trips trying to catch up with him. “You just want your present now,” he says with a twap to Ian’s butt.</p><p>“Maybe.” Ian lowers himself to the ground beside the Christmas tree in a cross legged sit, settling Mikayla on his lap. Mickey does the same but as soon as he is on the ground, Mikayla is reaching for him and Ian hands her over.</p><p>“Okay, baby girl,” Mickey says, reaching across to pluck out the gift he bought for Ian. “Wanna give daddy his present?” He lets Mikayla get her hands on it, quickly realizing that his original plan isn’t going to work. She has no plans to give up the present, too thrilled by the sounds the gift makes when she smacks the wrapping paper. Gently, he pries it from her and passes it to Ian.</p><p>Ian unwraps the present, turning it over in his hands to examine it. They’re metal mesh work gloves with leather accents.</p><p>“‘Cause I don’t want you cutting yourself up again when I’m not around...or ever,” Mickey clarifies. “The salesman said these help with sharp objects, punctures, and splinters.”</p><p>“These are great!” Ian beams at him. “Really, Mick. They’re -” He gets distracted, flipping them again to realize there is a simple M.I.M. embossed in the leather cuff of each glove. “Mickey Ian Mikayla?” Ian guesses.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s stupid but..”</p><p>“It’s not stupid! It’s perfect. It’ll definitely remind me why I can't afford to be careless.” He slides one glove on and wiggles his fingers. “I love them.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Mickey asks, a hopeful and happy lilt to his words.</p><p>“Absolutely.” Ian reaches to squeeze Mickey’s knee and lets his hand linger there. “Thank you.” With one last smile, he reaches under the tree and slides a present Mickey’s way. “I think we might have been on the same train of thought,” he adds before nudging the present closer.</p><p>Micky pulls the gift onto his lap, letting Mikayla play with it for a minute before tearing into it. He pulls out an unadorned box, opening it to reveal a leather tool belt.</p><p>“It’s not as thoughtful as your gift...not embossed or anything...but I know your old belt keeps falling down.” Ian smiles and shrugs. </p><p>Ian’s right, and the fact that Ian remembers the fact makes the gift thoughtful. “This is <em> nice </em>.” Both of their gifts are practical, but they don’t need much. It’s the gesture more than the dollar amount. Truthfully, if they want something, they buy it if they can afford it. If not, they wait until they can. But these types of necessities sometimes fall by the wayside, so Mickey’s heart beats a little faster at Ian’s gift. “Thanks.”</p><p>“Got this for Kayla too.” Ian shoves a smaller box towards Mickey. “Go ‘head. Let her open it.”</p><p>It takes Mikayla a <em> long </em> time to actually open the gift since she’s confused by the whole thing, and when it is unwrapped, it’s mostly Mickey’s doing. He pulls out an exact replica of the toolbelt Ian got him but in miniature.</p><p>“It’s still a bit big for Princess, but she’s so much like her Tato, figured she might as well have a tool belt too. If she’s anything like her fathers, she’ll have fun wearing it around work with us.” Ian holds it up.</p><p>It’s definitely too big, but when she’s a toddler it will fit perfectly. The thought of Mikayla wearing it makes the softness of the whole morning all the more so. “That’s fucking cute,” Mickey admits.</p><p>“I know. I had to get it.” Ian holds it against Mikayla. “Our little handygirl.”</p><p>Mickey smiles and leans back against the wall, taking Mikayla with him. She settles in, happy to fist the ripped up paper littering Mickey’s lap. When she starts shoving it in her mouth, however, both Ian and Mickey realize they should probably clean up and get the morning started.</p><p>They have a drive ahead of them and a long night of celebrating the holiday together. Yet, for once, Mickey wishes the holiday was longer.</p><p>He can’t wait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Full House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is LITERALLY just schmoop. And cute baby schmoop. And Mikayla being too precious for words. And Mickey and Ian being over the moon about her.</p><p>I needed something warm and fuzzy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mickey was right, Mikayla does sleep the entire ride to Chicago. She starts stirring when they are a few miles away from the Gallagher household, her body sensing the smooth ride is over and turning into a series of stops and acceleration along the residential roads.</p><p>Mickey’s driving, but he moves the rearview mirror so he can get a better visual of their daughter. “Hi, baby girl,” he smiles into the mirror so it can bounce back to the one they installed in front of Mikayla’s rear facing car seat.</p><p>Mikayla is still sleepy but she puts an awful lot of effort into yawning, her whole face taking part in the task.</p><p>Mickey follows suit and yawns, a mere fraction of the display Mikayla put on, covering the action with his knuckles.</p><p>“You okay?” Ian asks, massaging the muscles at the back of Mickey’s neck.</p><p>“Yeah, just tired of being in the car.”</p><p>Ian hums in agreement. It wasn’t that long of a car ride but it’s that time of day when the winter sun plays tricks on you and makes you lazy. He’s happy they’ve arrived and they have nothing more to worry about than eating food and exchanging presents. He’ll be happy to let people hog Mikayla as much as they want since he knows she’s coming back to his arms by the end of the night.</p><p>Their morning had been particularly perfect. And much needed. He’s glad they both decided to clear their work schedules for the next 5 days so they can revel in a much earned break.</p><p>This morning, sliding into Mickey felt like breathing. Like he needed it and like they’ve been built to react to each other like that. They synched up in ways that remind him of how irrevocably entangled they are with each other. It is settling and perfect and all these other fuzzy feelings that float to the front of Ian’s brain.</p><p>But it was also hot and raw, both of them flayed open and safe enough to stay that way.</p><p>God, Ian loves Mickey. Probably a fraction more each day.</p><p>And this Christmas season has been so good for them. After all the angst and strife of the previous year, this one feels like it fits. A lot of it has to do with Mikayla but some credit has to go to the fact that they’ve worked through some serious hang-ups and issues.</p><p>Their daughter is seven months old and Ian gets to be a kid with her again. It was like that when Debbie and Carl were smaller, which rolled into Christmases with Liam. But those Christmases were muddy, things with Gallagher drama mucking things up. And that magic has been dimmed for some time. Now, it’s back and though it may be cliché, it’s contagious. Ian <em> knows </em> Mickey feels it too. They fall into stupid holiday traditions - even though they may be contrived - because they make each other and Mikayla smile.</p><p>They pull up to the curb in front of the house and Mickey kills the engine. “You ready to do this?” he asks, savoring the last moments of silence they have in the safety of the car.</p><p>Ian smiles, twisting so he can cup the side of Mickey’s face and bring him in for a quick closed lip kiss. “Yeah.” He gestures towards the back of the car where Mikayla is fully awake and kicking at the toys attached to the car seat. “She’s ready.”</p><p>Lips curling into a hint of a smile, Mickey gives Ian a quick and playful eyebrow raise. “I’ll get the kid, you get the presents and shit,” he says as he unbuckles his seatbelt and gets out of the car. He comes around to the rear door and reaches inside to unbuckle Mikayla. “God, you look like a marshmallow,” he critiques as he struggles to free Mikayla and her puffy jacket from the car seat straps. It takes some maneuvering but the Polar Bear sherpa jacket is finally untangled and his daughter is in his arms. He yanks her hood up, complete with Polar Bear ears, but she pulls it back down. “Up, Mikayla,” Mickey says firmly and puts the hood back into place. She crosses her eyes and looks up towards the edge of the hood, contemplating why it’s there. He dips to snag the strap of the bag they packed with all her stuff and hip checks the door to slam it shut.</p><p>“Why does she hate things on her head?” Ian asks, hoisting a bag of gifts into one arm and figuring out if he can get the rest of their duffle bags in an attempt to only make one trip. It’s not worth the struggle at the moment so he leaves the task for later.</p><p>They make their way to the front door and Ian pulls it open with a “Ho ho ho!”</p><p>“Ian’s here!” Debbie pipes up, scrambling out of her seat to help Ian with the door.</p><p>“Fuck that,” Fiona says, brushing past her brother towards the other man. “Mickey’s here!”</p><p>Mickey rolls his eyes. “Yeah, okay,” he scoffs good naturedly, dodging Fiona enough so that he can fully step into the warmth of the house. “That’s only ‘cause I have the princess.”</p><p>“No,” Fiona draws out while shaking her head 'yes'. “Gimme that baby,” she squeals, making grabby hands towards Mikayla. She leans in closer and plucks her from Mickey’s arms, kissing Mickey’s cheek when she pulls back. “Hi,” she says warmly in his direction. It doesn’t take long for Fiona to peel Mikayla out of her winter coat and hug her tightly. “Oh, my sweet girl! Look how big you are!”</p><p>Thankfully, Mikayla is the type of baby who will go to anyone as long as one or both of her parents are in sight. She doesn’t really have much recall of Fiona yet but she giggles when her aunt dances fingers over her belly and tickles under her chin.</p><p>Still completely ignored by his older sister, Ian stops in the middle of the room, dropping his bags at his feet and staring at his family and friends. “What am I? Chopped liver?”</p><p>“Now that you have her, you are.” Veronica laughs. “It’s what happens when you have a kid. I know from experience. Sorry, Ian. You’re cute and all but you’ve got nothing on that little girl.”</p><p>“Mickey still thinks I’m cute,” Ian declares with a pleading look towards his boyfriend.</p><p>“Ehh,” Mickey rocks his hand back and forth. “Jury’s still out.” He starts pulling off his own jacket and throws it over the bannister. “You’re aight.”</p><p>Curling his lip in jest, Ian flips Mickey a middle finger. “I guess I’ll just put all of these presents back in the car.” He makes a show of looking innocently dejected and picks up the gifts.</p><p>“Aww, you big baby,” Fiona says, rolling her head at him. “Come’re.” She situates Mikayla on her hip and walks over to wrap Ian in a huge hug.</p><p>All pretenses dropped, Ian hugs her back, kissing her hair.</p><p>“Hey, Ian’s here,” comes Lip’s voice, announcing the clearly obvious as he makes his way down the stairs. He reaches out a hand to clasp Ian’s and pulls him into a hug, giving a brotherly thump to his back. Releasing him, he turns to do the same to Mickey. “Hey, Mickey.”</p><p>“Hey,” Mickey greets. “See, Ian, someone is happy to see you and not just Mikayla.”</p><p>“Oh, no, I was getting to Mikayla,” Lip says, spinning on his heels and coming face to face with his niece being held in Fiona’s arms. “Come say hello to your favorite uncle,” Lip says to her, reaching his hands out to cup her chubby cheeks and kiss her forehead. She blinks up at him with bowed lips, not upset over the attention but trying to figure out who is fawning over her more: Lip or Fiona.</p><p>Mikayla does, however, get overwhelmed when other people try to get a peek at her. Suddenly, she is surrounded by Carl, Debbie, Liam, Veronica and Kev. It doesn’t happen instantly but a hitching of her breath creeps in and she swallows a sob. Looking left and right, not able to see her parents, she makes the tell-tale sounds of a cry, barely a warning before breaking out into a full wail.</p><p>“And that’s my cue to give her back,” Fiona says, walking towards Ian and handing her over. Once she’s safely in Ian's arms, her crying stops immediately. Ian still holds her close and bounces his knees slightly.</p><p>Kev takes in the sight and shakes his head. “Fuck, it’s weird seeing you with a kid. I mean, I’ve known you since you were a kid and now - ” He gestures towards Ian's paternal nature.</p><p>“Yeah, well, it’s weird seeing you with two of them.” Ian places a kiss on Mikayla's head.</p><p>“I know, right?” Kev admits. “She’s a daddy’s girl, huh?”</p><p>“Sometimes,” Ian muses out loud. “She’s mostly a Tato’s girl. But I can’t blame her, so am I.”</p><p>Carl snorts. “You’re Mickey’s girl?”</p><p>“Smart ass,” Ian says, smacking Carl lightly upside the head. “You know what I meant.”</p><p>Debbie is rewarded with a resounding “yes” when she asks the room, "Anyone hungry?"</p><p>They fall into a chaotic but warmhearted meal. Lip hands Ian and Mickey a beer while everyone finds a place to sit. Fiona has put out a mish-mosh of tables, making enough room for everyone. It’s everything Ian remembers about holidays together. Everyone talking over one another is loud but familiarity and comfort floods the moment. There is enough food to feed more mouths than they have, and the meal dissolves into laughter and friendly chiding. Mickey reaches for his hand under the table and squeezes it tightly, jumpstarting the butterflies inside Ian, the ones that always wake up when they find themselves in the middle of something new.</p><p>Mikayla is an angel throughout all of it. Mickey makes her a bottle and with a full belly, she’s happy to be settled in her Tato’s arms and watch the flurry of activity in front of her. She seems delighted by the funny faces Liam pulls every time they make eye contact or after hiding his face behind his hands. Figuring out object permanence, as it turns out, is a hilarious thing.</p><p>Ian loves it all.</p><p>He becomes an observer for the moment, listening to the banter between everyone and watching smiles appear on faces. He sneaks some pictures with his phone, knowing they will try to take more posed pictures tomorrow but also wanting to document the minute elements of Mikayla’s first Christmas Eve. Mickey’s laughing at something Kev said, and then he’s throwing a dinner roll at him. Kev catches it easily and takes an exaggerated bite out of it.</p><p>Veronica is trying to get Mikayla to sample a bit of mashed potatoes and lecturing them about her eating solid food, which he and Mickey know already. Mikayla eats a handful of solid foods and jarred baby food. But they know V means well, so they let her talk.</p><p>Mickey disappears to change their daughter's diaper, returning to plop her in Ian’s lip. He’s wearing a smile on his face that warms Ian’s heart even more. Nothing of merit has happened tonight, which is exactly the way he wanted tonight to be.</p><p>They all shift scenes and settle in the other room, scattered on the couch, floor, and chair. Fiona hands out paper plates with slices of cake. She gets down on one knee when she gives Ian his slice, offering a little to Mikayla.</p><p>Ian pulls back slightly. “She’s had a lot to eat already.”</p><p>“Aww, come on. She can have a little something sweet. It’s Christmas.” Fiona swipes her finger through the icing on her cake and puts it to Mikayla’s lips so that her tongue can hit the sugar, making her wrinkle her forehead. Then she smacks her lips and lets Fiona put the rest of the icing on her tongue. The action creates a small monster out of Mikayla, because as Ian is balancing her on one knee and holding his piece of cake in his free hand, she smacks into it with both hands, immediately bringing the sugary goodness to her mouth and making a mess.</p><p>“Princess, no, too much,” Ian says. Putting her hands to his mouth and kissing the icing off. She still manages to shove her entire left fist in her mouth, swallowing a glob of icing.</p><p>Ian would like to say he didn’t see it coming, but the moment Mikayla makes a coughing sound, he knows she is going to spit up all over him. She does a thorough job of it, looking miserable as she does and blinking at Ian as if to ask “why?”</p><p>“Ah, shit,” Ian curses, holding Mikayla slightly away from his body, a trail of spit-up struggling to connect them. Looking down, he notices that his daughter has done a pretty decent job of messing up his shirt but seems to have left everything else unscathed. He’s awkwardly holding her in front of him while trying to get to his feet. </p><p>“I’ve got her,” Veronica offers. “Come here sweetheart.” She takes Mikayla cautiously, careful to avoid getting any spit-up on her clothing. “You guys got a change of clothing?”</p><p>“Yeah, here,” Mickey says, digging through the bag they packed for Mikayla and handing Veronica her Christmas pajamas. It’s close enough to bedtime that she should be changing into her pajamas anyway.</p><p>Ian’s still sitting on the couch, holding his dirty hands out in front of him. Figuring it’s ruined anyway, he grimaces when he wipes them along the shirt. “I gotta go change. My stuff is still in the car.”</p><p>“Aw, no, hold up,” Carl says, effectively stopping Ian from moving. “Here.” He drops a gift bag on Ian’s lap. “I know we said no presents until tomorrow but, I think you kind of need this one.”</p><p>Curiosity peaked, Ian rummages through the gift bag. He pulls out a charcoal t-shirt and twists it around to read the words.</p><p>“No, that’s Mickey’s,” Carl says before Ian can get a read on it, taking the shirt and tossing it towards Mickey.</p><p>Mickey catches the shirt and furrows his brows at it. “You can’t scare me. I have a daughter,” he reads and then looks at Carl. “A novelty t-shirt?”</p><p>“They’re funny,” Carl defends. “And it was that or one about ‘dad bods.’ Figured that one was more appropriate.”</p><p>Ian snorts a laugh, even more curious to get to the bottom of the bag. He pulls out a onesie before he gets to the other shirt. Reading it, he scoffs at Carl. “If you think I’m cute, you should see my uncle.” Shaking his head, he turns it so Mickey can see it. “Carl, these are...well, they’re something.” As cheesy as they are, they do the job of making Ian laugh. “You really bought these? Didn’t steal ‘em or nothing?”</p><p>“Of course I didn’t steal them! I’m not stealing my niece's first Christmas gift.” There isn’t much offence in his voice because, honestly, it wasn’t too off brand of an accusation.</p><p>Putting the onesie on his lap, he finally pulls out the shirt meant for him. It reads “Girl Dad” in bold font across the front of the army green fitted tee. Shrugging, he carefully yanks his dirty shirt over his head and pulls on the new one, the words stretched across his chest for all to see. Novelty shirts have a weird way of being corny but also hitting the nail on the head. Ian knows he isn’t supposed to like the shirt this much but he kinda loves being Mikayla’s dad. So, as cheesy as it is, he loves the gift. “Damn straight,” he says, hitching a thumb towards his chest.</p><p>“Aww, that’s cute,” Fiona says with a smile.</p><p>“Sap,” Mickey accuses, walking towards Ian and ruffling his hair.</p><p>“What if you have a boy next?” Debbie asks, shoving a forkful of cake in her mouth.</p><p>“Next?” Mickey repeats, as if he didn’t hear clearly the first time, his glare enough of an answer to the question. “Just because there are a million Gallaghers doesn’t mean there are going to be a million more.”</p><p>Ian actually laughs at the look on Mickey’s face, which was probably the wrong move because Mickey turns the glare on him. He puts his hands up in defeat, distracting Mickey enough so he doesn’t see the sneak attack coming. Grabbing his boyfriend by the forearm, he pulls him hard enough to set him off balance, landing them both in the chair. It’s a tight but comfortable fit and Mickey puts up a quick façade of wrestling with Ian before melting into place beside him.</p><p>Kev passes out another round of beers and they settle into laughing and enjoying the moment. Liam chases Amy and Gemma around the room, making the girls squeals of laughter a nice extra layer of happiness. Eventually. Mikayla gets sleepy in Debbie’s arms and Ian catches how his sister beams to have her niece sleeping on her shoulder. </p><p>The hours tick away before exhaustion starts wearing away at the excitement of the day. “We’re gonna call it a night,” Ian says, struggling to free himself from the tangle he and Mickey have become. “I’m gonna need that,” he indicates Mikayla as he approaches Debbie.</p><p>“Oh, yeah,” Debbie leans in to make the transfer as smooth as possible. “Got her?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Ian whispers, looking down to see that his daughter has barely stirred. He reaches a free hand down to hoist Mickey to his feet. “Can you grab the bags?”</p><p>Mickey nods, not bothering to put his coat on. Instead, he makes a mad dash for the car, grabs the duffle bag and jets back inside. “Shit, it’s cold as balls out there.”</p><p>Ian knocks a shoulder into Mickey’s. “I’ll warm you up.”</p><p>“Nuh-uh, no fucking in the house on Christmas Eve,” Fiona grumbles.</p><p>“I didn’t say that, did I?” Ian asks.</p><p>“No, but we all know you well enough,” Lip says with a shit-eatting grin.</p><p>“Whatever,” Mickey says, waving his hand at the group, brushing them off. “We’re going to bed. See you in the morning?”</p><p>There is a round of good nights and sweet dreams and then they are ascending the stairs, making their way to Ian’s old bedroom through well worn muscle memory.</p><p>The room is pretty much as it always looked aside from surface changes. Ian gently settles MIkayla on her back in the middle of the bed so he and Mickey can make quick work of shucking off their clothing and slipping under the covers. Ian’s tired in a satisfied way and he hopes Mickey feels the same. The lights are off but there is still the residual glow coming from outside the door. His eyes are adjusting enough to make out Mickey’s face. “Today was nice,” he whispers into the dimness. </p><p>“Yeah,” Mickey breathes out.</p><p>They’re each curving their bodies to protectively bracket Mikayla. It means that their feet are able to brush against each other, Mickey’s cold ones seeking out Ian’s warmth. Their heads are ducked close to one another’s and they both breathe the same air while listening to the soft sounds of Mikayla sleeping. The child shifts in her sleep, rolling a little in Mickey’s direction and instinctively curling closer to her father. It allows the opportunity for Ian to shuffle a fraction closer.</p><p>“Hey, Mick?” Ian whispers, rolling his eyes so that he can meet Mickey’s gaze over the top of Mikayla’s head.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>Ian’s heart thrums like a live wire. He knows Mickey can read what he is about to say in the energy he is giving off but Ian says it anyway. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too,” he echoes, snaking a hand out so that it drapes over Mikayla’s body and his hand can land on Ian’s hip.</p><p>There are more things Ian wants to say, but he realizes he doesn’t have to. Things are already nearing perfection. He has more gifts to give Mickey, just to put that mischievous smile on his face. But it can wait until morning.</p><p>Right now, he wants to sleep in the warm cocoon of his family. It's the last thought in his mind as he feels himself drifting, safely tethered by Mickey's hold on him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't mind writing about all the Gallagher's but it becomes a lot when I try to give them all a part of the story. I didn't really write too much about Liam interacting because he is a bit younger in this 'verse. Amy and Gemma don't have speaking lines, but they are there.</p><p>Hope you liked the schmoop-fest.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Merry Christmas Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is literally just schmoop. I told you. This is just a feel good happy schmoopy Rhythm 'verse story.<br/>There is blink and you miss it angst, but just because they've had messed up Christmases.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ian doesn’t know what it is that stirs him into the slow process of waking up. He keeps his eyes closed when he lazily cat stretches. Turning onto his side, he’s quickly reminded that he’s sharing his old bed with Mickey and Mikayla. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he has to blink a few times before realizing his daughter is contently blinking her blue eyes at him. She’s pretty much silent, but it’s because she’s managed to shove one of her feet in her mouth. Mikayla smiles around her toes, happy her daddy is awake.</p><p>“Morning, princess,” Ian whispers, kissing her forehead and gently petting her bed messy hair into place.</p><p>He looks towards Mickey who is still passed out, one arm thrown over his head and the other palm flat on his belly. </p><p>The morning is hovering in the blissful moment of peace and quiet, nothing pressing to be done. Ian lets himself dwell there, watching Mikayla entertain herself and give him happy smiles. He traces circles on her tummy with his pointer finger and shifts closer. “Merry Christmas, baby,” he breathes across her temple.</p><p>She’s good now but he knows she’s going to fuss in the very near future. There’s breakfast to be had and a diaper to be swapped out. Rather than push his luck, Ian reaches his right hand up to gently comb his fingers through Mickey’s hair. His movements are slow and drawn out but soon Mickey is reacting to them, still sleepy enough to instinctively let out a sound like a purr.</p><p>Ian thinks - no, he <em> knows </em> - there was a time when Mickey wouldn’t be this slow to rise. He’d be all flailing limbs and sputtering accusations. But now, he’s languid movements and content sounds of waking. </p><p>“Time is it?” Mickey asks in a mumble.</p><p>“Dunno.” Ian makes an awkward reach for his phone with his other hand, not stopping the attention he’s paying to Mickey’s scalp. “Umm, 7:25.”</p><p>Mickey rolls his shoulders back and stretches, turning on his side to better face Ian. It causes Ian’s hand to slip from where it was still pleasurably petting his hair. Mickey grabs it and drops a kiss to Ian’s knuckles. “Mornin’”</p><p>“Good morning.” Ian’s had enough time to come to terms with waking up so he laughs when Mickey ducks his chin over Mikayla’s head in a protective posture and closes his eyes again. “You could sleep for a little longer if you want.”</p><p>“Nah, I’m up. Jus’...like five more minutes?” Mickey cracks one eye open and looks at Ian.</p><p>“It’s really her call,” Ian says, gesturing towards their daughter.</p><p>“She loves me. She’ll let me lay her just a little longer. Right, baby girl?” Mickey nuzzles her hair with his nose and Mikayla coos happily.</p><p>Mikayla, does in fact, let her Tato laze a little longer, seven minutes longer. Mickey takes that time to soak in the warmth of the bed and the way Mikayla has given up sucking on her foot in favor of getting her grabby little hands on his biceps and leaving wet open mouthed kisses there. He eventually opens his eyes fully and locks his gaze with Ian’s. Voice just above a whisper, Mickey says, “Merry Christmas, Gallagher.” His eyes do a quick flick to Mikayla and then back to Ian. “Gallaghers,” he corrects.</p><p>“Merry Christmas, Mick,” warmth dripping from his words. He lets a mischievous smile take the place of his lovestruck one. “I gotcha something else.” Mickey raises a curious eyebrow but Ian speaks again before Mickey can. “Just something I don’t think I should give you around everyone else.”</p><p>That wakes Mickey up. “And you brought it here?”</p><p>“Relax. It’s in the duffle.” He points to the bag laying open beside the bed. “Rummage around, you’ll find it.”</p><p>Mickey twists his body, stubbornly adamant about not actually getting out of the bed despite that probably being the easier choice. He finds what Ian was talking about and takes the wrapped box back to the bed with him, shaking it once and cocking his head at Ian.</p><p>“Just open it,” Ian huffs out with a laugh.</p><p>Mickey’s sitting up now, blankets pooling around his hips. He’s clad in only a pair of boxer shorts so there is a lot of skin on display but the room is warm enough for it. Ian sits up as well, taking Mikayla with him and sitting her on his lap. The present is unwrapped, the box discarded, leaving Mickey holding a green dildo. It’s not exactly anatomically correct, but the artistic licensing seems on point.</p><p>“What the fuck?” Mickey pulls back, eyebrows furrowed, looking at the thing with curiosity. </p><p>“I put batteries in it,” Ian states but it doesn’t stop Mickey from looking at him sideways. “Look, see, it’s called The Grinch.” Ian taps the box, pointing out the toy’s name.</p><p>“Yeah, no, I see that.” Mickey narrows one eye at Ian and then tentatively turns the toy on. It doesn’t move like he expected and he almost drops it. Instead of merely vibrating, the first inch of the tip actually moves back and forth. “Jesus christ, Ian.” But the surprise in his tone drops and he starts laughing. “Can’t see why you didn’t want to give this to me around your entire family.”</p><p>“I mean, I could wrap it back up if you want.” Ian’s laughter joins Mickey’s. The fact that he's holding is sex toy isn’t what’s funny. It’s that the thing is inspired by a rather wholesome Christmas classic. They have toys, of course they do, but he and Mickey both prefer the real thing. It’s Mickey who actually dabbles more, which surprised the hell out of Ian years ago, but it’s now become an occasional part of their routine. Mickey comes better in Ian’s mouth or on Ian’s fingers and dick, so he generally prefers sticking to that. For those times when Ian’s system isn’t cooperating with what his mind wants, however, they have alternative plans. “It’s just a joke, Mick. Wanted to see you laugh. Mission accomplished.”</p><p>“What’s it supposed to do? Use it and make your dick grow three times the size or somethin’?” He laughs at his own joke and turns The Grinch over in his hands. “Just ‘cause it’s a joke doesn’t mean we can’t use it,” Mickey shrugs, accelerating the toy’s speed. “Whoa.” He watches it move and gives Ian a suggestive look. “I mean, yeah, we can use that.”</p><p>There is a knock at the door and Debbie's voice filters in. “You guys awake? We’re making pancakes.”</p><p>Mickey comedically scrambles to turn the toy off and shove it somewhere under the blanket just in time for Debbie to push the door open. He and Ian are flushed with laughter, leaving her confused as to what she just walked in on. Wearing the question on her face but not voicing it, she decides to duck out of the situation. “So, yeah, come down when you’re ready.”</p><p>When she’s gone, Mickey punches Ian in the shoulder playfully. “Come on.”</p><p>They don’t waste much time putting on sweats and t-shirts. Ian changes Mikayla’s diaper and the three of them are met with rounds of "Good Morning" and "Merry Christmas" from most of the Gallagher’s in the kitchen. Carl’s not up yet, but everyone else is there.</p><p>Fiona’s making pancakes and Liam’s topping all of them with whip cream, which somehow makes them more festive looking.</p><p>Ian makes Mikayla a bottle and feeds her while he let’s Mickey eat, switching when she is half way through so he can do the same. There is a pot of coffee made, drained, and then made again.</p><p>The day having literally no obligations to weigh on them leaves them all feeling lighter. <em> No one </em>has anywhere to be.</p><p>Except exactly where they are.</p><p>***</p><p>“I’m sorry, princess. I know,” Mickey tuts as he struggles to get Mikayla into the Santa Clause dress. He’s back in Ian’s old room, handling the task of getting the two of them dressed while Ian sorts out the presents downstairs. She’s not being much help. But she’s also not being a hindrance. She is mostly just laying there babbling to him but her limbs are like dead weight since she has no interest in sliding them through the arm holes.</p><p>When he’s done, however, Mickey realizes that the whole ordeal was completely worth it. He may have rolled his eyes at the dress once or twice before but now that he sees it on his daughter, he’s willing to admit that he was wrong. </p><p>Mikayla looks fucking perfect.</p><p>“Look at you,” he says, propping her into a seated position and stepping back to do just that.</p><p>Mikayla squeals, clapping her hands together and sticking out her tongue. She may hate wearing anything on her head but she <em> loves </em> dresses.</p><p>He takes his phone from his pocket and snaps a few pictures of her until he gets one where she is looking at the camera and clapping her hands.</p><p>He fires off a text to Mandy, sending the picture with a simple “Merry Christmas.” He decides to send the picture and Christmas wishes to Jason as well, figuring he would like to see Jayla’s dress being put to good use, adding “thanks for the hand-me-downs.” And because his daughter is so stinking cute, he can’t stop himself from texting Katie the picture and “Merry Christmas. My kid’s definitely something I did right this year.”</p><p>Katie is the first to text back, sending two rapid fire texts in a row. “<em> I mean, I helped. So, you’re welcome </em> ” followed by “ <em> Merry Christmas, Mick. She’s perfection. Spoil the shit out of her.” </em></p><p>Both responses make Mickey let out a reflective hum under his breath but for different reasons. Katie’s not exactly wrong, she did deliver Mikayla and he’s fairly certain parts of this year wouldn’t have gone the same way as they had if it wasn’t for her. He has a lot to be thankful for in that regard. And it’s nice to see Katie acknowledging  Mikayla for the exemplary being that she is.</p><p>Pocketing his phone for now, he hoists her into his arms, grabs the matching Santa hat and jogs downstairs to join the rest of the family again. “Hey, look,” he says, getting Ian’s attention.</p><p>Ian turns towards him, his eyes soaking them in and immediately giving Mickey an “I told you” look.</p><p>“I know,” Mickey says. Because he does. He totally gets what is going on behind Ian’s eyes.</p><p>“Mickey, she’s…” Ian’s sentence drops off as he struggles to fill it appropriately.</p><p>“So cute!” Debbie finishes for him. “Oh, my god, Kayla! How cute are you? Huh?” She turns over her shoulder and calls her sister. “Fiona! Come see Mikayla! She’s <em> so cute </em>!”</p><p>Ian was right; Fiona does lose her shit over the Santa Clause dress. And it only gets worse when they put the hat on her. For that, Mickey is right. Lip sets one of their phones on a timer so they can <em> try </em> to get a family picture. They get in about five pictures before Mikayla yanks the hat off her head and shoves the pom-pom at the end in her mouth.</p><p>Thankfully, one photo is pretty good.</p><p>Mickey’s also pretty thankful that the timed pictures are still going when Mikayla turns and tries to shove a soggy pom-pom in Ian’s mouth. No one is looking at the camera but Mickey thinks that’s the best one. Everyone is laughing.</p><p>Laughter was in short supply during his childhood Christmases.</p><p>But this Christmas is nothing like those memories. This one is warm and safe. And <em> all </em> of those presents under the tree with Mikayla’s name on them - he's already spied a very poorly wrapped rocking unicorn from Aunt Fiona - are going home with her. Mickey has no idea where they’re going to put all that shit, but he’s thankful for every gift. Even Carl’s ridiculous novelty tees. Because they’re for him or his daughter. No one is taking them away or pawning them.</p><p>And this feeling, which used to be so rare, is starting to become his norm. It’s what he wants Mikayla to <em> always </em> have as her norm.</p><p>“Good first Christmas, Kayla?” Ian asks, tapping their child’s nose.</p><p>“Great first Christmas,” Mickey corrects. He goes to say more but gets distracted when Lip calls his name.</p><p>“This one’s for Mickey,” Lip calls, tossing a gift so that Mickey can easily catch it. Before he opens it, he looks at Ian and hopes his facial expression says everything. That it says how much he loves him, and how much, despite any of his griping, he loves this moment. How happy he is that they chose to be in <em> this </em> together. A year ago he was pregnant and had no idea what that meant for him. Now, he thinks, it’s been the eye opening kick in the ass he needed to become this version of himself. </p><p>And that’s enough to capsize him. He crashes into Ian, lips pressed against his softly before actually giving himself fully to the kiss. His lips part only a fraction, but it’s enough for Ian to meet him halfway. There are cat calls and faux gagging but Mickey’s going to kiss his boyfriend until he’s good and ready to stop. Holding a middle finger up to the room doesn’t really stop any of them from reacting but it gets Mickey’s point across.</p><p>“What was that for?” Ian breathes out loud enough that only Mickey can hear it.</p><p>“Because I wanted to.” Mickey says. “And it’s Christmas, and I…” he fumbles for a moment, the words getting jammed up in his throat. “Just, Merry Christmas.”</p><p>Ian gets a puppy dog look in his eyes, the one that works on Mickey every time. “Merry Christmas.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, so I NEED a picture of Mikayla in that dress. Or a picture of Mikayla trying to shove the Santa hat in Ian's mouth.<br/>Thank you so much for reading. I think we ALL (the characters included) needed some happy holiday cheer.<br/>Happy Holidays everyone! And I am hoping for a healthy New Year.<br/>I am so thankful for my readers and extra thankful top the wonderful people who take the time to leave me comments. I am floored and humbled.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am planning to post the next chapter tomorrow, which is short but cute.<br/>And the final one on Christmas-Eve.<br/>I had always intended to post about Mikayla's first Christmas since I wrote about her other firsts (first bath, ear infection, words, steps and birthday). It got lost in my writing folder so I am fleshing it out and posting it.<br/>Also - I realized I had to put that tool-belt gift into this story or an upcoming scene in Cadence isn't going to be as sweet as it is intended to be.</p><p>I hope you liked it.<br/>Side note: Originally Mickey initiated sex in this story (and the "And our baby is asleep" line belonged to him), but somehow is shifted to him wanting to let Ian sleep. He still got what he wanted though. LOL</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>